Adventure New Platoon!
by DeluluandOroro Platoon
Summary: Six years after Keroro's platoon arrived, the Keronian government is fed up with the lack of progress. They send a new platoon to Japan; watch as they turn the Okumara family's lives upside-down! All original characters, an Ororo & Rieko production
1. The First Keronian: Ororo

Rieko stretched as she walked into the kitchen. Nothing feels better than a nice shower, she thought to herself. Winter break was coming to an end, and she didn't want to go back to school quite yet. She'd finished her homework, done her chores…now what was left to be done was bum around the house.

Rieko sat down at the low table and saw a piece of paper on it—a note.

'_Oro, what's this?_' Rieko thought to herself. She picked it up.

_Hey girls, good morning!_

_I have some errands to run, but I'd like you to do some stuff while I'm out._

_-Get the mail_

_-Pick up your rooms_

_-Do the dishes_

_See you later,_

_Mom_

Rieko sighed as she put the note down. Her sisters, Midori and Hiroko, were still asleep, so Rieko figured she might as well get the mail. The weather was pretty chilly and it had snowed the night before, so Rieko put on her lime green coat and tan boots and opened the front door.

There was a fresh layer of snow, the air crisp. Tire tacks were the only disturbance, left behind from when Rieko's mother went out. Her father's car was gone, too; he was at work.

Rieko started to walk down the driveway. Their house had a driveway that was over a hundred meters long, and their house was surrounded by woods, the perfect kind of privacy you could find in the very northern parts of Hokkaido.

She opened the mailbox only to find nothing inside. '_So I walked here for nothing'_, Reiko thought to herself. She turned to start walking back to the house when she saw something standing out against the white snow. Rieko turned to it and saw what looked like a two-foot tall navy blue frog, laying face-down in the snow.

Rieko picked up a stick and poked the frog with it. It twitched a little. Rieko turned it over and saw that the frog had a golden half-circle shape on its stomach and forehead, and a gray cloth was wrapped around its head, covering its right eye.

Without even thinking, Rieko took off her coat and wrapped up the creature in it, and carried it home with her, shivering a little from the cold.

When Rieko got inside the house, Hiroko was at the top of the stairs, still in pajamas.

"Hey, Onee-chan!" Hiroko said, rubbing her eyes. "Where've you been?"

"Oro!" Rieko said, signaling Hiroko not to wake up Midori. "I've just been getting the mail. Is Midori-chan awake yet?"

"I am now," Midori said, coming beside Hiroko. "Rieko-chan, what's that you're holding? A package?"

"No," Rieko said. "Actually, I'm not sure what it is."

"Let me see!" Hiroko ran up to Rieko and grabbed the bundle from her arms. "I don't see why you had to take off your coat out there—what the…?"

"What is it, Hiroko?" Midori asked, coming up behind her. Midori looked down at the odd creature in Hiroko's arms. "Ah, Rieko…what is this?"

"I really don't know," Rieko said. "Actually, I don't even know why I bothered saving it…but I felt like I should."

"Well, Rieko-chan," Midori said as Hiroko handed the frog-thing back to her, "we'll leave this up to you. Good luck!"

Midori and Hiroko walked into the kitchen as Rieko sighed, starting to climb up the stairs with the frog bundled up in her arms. She walked into her small room and closed the door behind her.

Reiko's room was small and crammed, but still cozy. There was a bed, a desk with a laptop, a dresser, and a bookshelf. On the window wall there was a bongo drum, an acoustic guitar, a pan flute, and many different types of recorders. Yep, this was a little slice of heaven.

Reiko put the frog gently on the floor, and took some blankets of her bed and laid them on top of it. Then, she plopped down on her back onto the bed.

'Oro, I'm tired', she thought. 'And what will mom say if she sees this frog thing? She'll totally flip out at me, I know, but I couldn't keep myself from helping the poor thing…he might have died…'

Reiko heard a grunt from the floor. She sat up on her bed and looked down as the frog sat up slowly, rubbing its head.

"Where…where am I?" he said, mostly to himself.

Reiko smiled. "Good," she said, "you're okay." Reiko suddenly froze where she was: '_that animal thing just talked! Animals can't talk! Is he a super-intelligent alien or something?_'

The frog looked up at Reiko, who couldn't take his seriousness entirely seriously with his one eye covered up. "Who are you?" the frog asked.

Reiko stood up. "I'm Okumara Reiko. Why, who're you?"

"Well, I'm…I'm…" the frog looked at his navy blue hands in concentration, as if trying to remember something.

"…You don't remember you're name?" Reiko asked, a bit sad.

"I'm afraid not," the frog said finally. Suddenly, a loud growl was heard throughout the room. Reiko and the frog looked at the frog's white stomach with the golden half-circle, realizing that was the source of the sound.

Reiko laughed. "You must be hungry," she said. "Come on, let's go downstairs and have something to eat. You can meet my sisters, too."

Reiko opened the door to her room and started to go down the stairs, and the frog followed her, looking around the big house.

They entered the kitchen where Midori and Hiroko were sitting on the floor cushions, eating some leftover curry.

"Yo, Rei--," Hiroko cut off as she spotted the frog following Reiko. "So…it's feeling better?" Hiroko said in a confused/nervous manner.

"Yes, I am feeling much better now. Thank you for your hospitality."

Midori and Hiroko sat wide-eyed at the frog, their faces frozen.

"Did that just talk?!" they said in unison.

Reiko shook her head, sweat dropping. "What have I gotten myself into…?"

"So, er…what's your name?" Midori said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't remember." The frog put his hand against the back of his head, as if to start in with nervous laughter.

"I'm gonna go get us some breakfast, oro…" Reiko said, trying to escape the tension.

"You come right back here," Midori said. Hiroko grabbed the back of Reiko's shirt as she passed by to the fridge.

"O-oro…?" Reiko said as Midori and Hiroko loomed over her.

"What is with you saying 'oro' all the time?!" Midori and Hiroko yelled in unison.

"Seriously!" Midori said. "All we ever hear is oro this, oro that…it's so annoying! 'Oro, oro, oro'!"

The frog watched this with a blank expression as millions of thoughts flew through his head. _Oro…..oro….oro…._

"Oro!" the frog yelled out at last.

Hiroko turned to him. "Oh, not you, too!" she cried out.

"No, no, no!" the frog said, shaking his head. "My name, my name! That's my name! Ororo!"

Midori and Hiroko stood with slumped shoulders in utter disbelief. "You're kidding…"

"This is great!" Rieko exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I'm so glad you've remembered your name!"

"So," Hiroko said, "can you remember anything else?"

Ororo looked down at the floor. "No…I'm afraid not."

Rieko smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you'll remember everything soon enough," she said. "But we should get you some food."

Reiko started heating up some more leftover curry as Ororo sat silently at the table. Rieko finally brought over two bowls of steaming curry and two sets of chopsticks.

"Thank you," Ororo said as Rieko placed the bowl in front of him. Ororo immediately began digging into the curry, eating it as quickly as possible.

_ororo…ororo…_

Ororo looked up and stopped eating immediately as the voice in his head grew louder.

_ororo…Ororo…_

Ororo squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands on his head. The voice was getting louder.

_Ororo…Ororo!_

"Ororo!" Rieko exclaimed as she saw the navy blue frog faint onto the floor. Rieko jolted up and ran over to where Ororo lay. "Ororo, are you okay?"

Reiko watched the one visible eye open slowly. "Oro…m-my head…"

"Ororo, wake up! Are you okay?"

Ororo's eye was completely open now. "Y-yes, I'm fine now…I just had a bad headache, that's all."

Rieko never kept her eyes off Ororo as she ate, she was so worried. But Ororo wasn't hungry anymore, not after that voice. It was a girl's voice, a little girl, and she sounded scared.

Ororo stood up, and Rieko looked at him. "Oro…?"

"Rieko-san, thank you for your hospitality. I think I might go lay down for a while."

Rieko looked at Ororo, and nodded. "Right. Tell me if you need anything."

Ororo walked up the stairs and went into Rieko's bedroom. He laid ontop of the blankets that Rieko had set up and closed his eyes, only to find himself greeted to an image of a little Keronian girl standing over him. She was an ocean blue, with a light blue stomach and face. She had a white emblem on her forhead and stomach that looked like an ocean wave, and had large purple eyes.

_Ororo...! What happened...? Your eye, it's...! Ororo...Ororo!_

Ororo bolted awake, gasping. He felt like he knew the child from somewhere, but it felt so long ago...and what did she mean by his eye?

Ororo lifted a shaking hand to his right eye, and felt the cloth wrapped around his head, covering the eye. He suddenly remembered what happened to his eye, and why it was covered at all times. Ororo shivered as the memory flooded back to him, along with many others.

He decided to talk to Rieko, who now seemed like his only ally. Ororo opened the door and walked down the stairs into the kitchen, where Midori, Hiroko, and Rieko were sitting down for lunch.

"Hey, Ororo!" Rieko said when she saw him. "You've been out cold for hours...is everything okay?"

Ororo looked into Rieko's face with a solemn expression. Rieko automatically knew something was wrong. "Is there something wrong?"

Ororo stood in the kitchen doorway, being studied by the three Okumara sisters. "I...I remember more now," he said. "I now know where I come from, who my friends and enemies are...and I remember...that I work for the Keronian government, and I'm here on a mission to conquer this planet.


	2. Enter Delulu, Dude

Everyone looked at Ororo in confusion, not comprehending what he had just said. The room was in silence until Midori broke it.

"Sorry, but what on earth do you mean?!" Midori said, standing up from her seat.

"I meant exactly what I said," Ororo said. "I am here to conquer your planet. As part of a mission for the Keronian government."

Midori stared down at him, as Hiroko and Rieko sat stone still in their seats. Rieko felt her head pounding. _Conquer…our planet? Conquer us? But…why?_

Hiroko stood up next to Midori. "Why would you want to conquer us? What importance are we to you?"

Ororo looked at the floor. "Well…we're actually going to enslave you, oro…"

Rieko stood up quickly, her expression showing that she was clearly in shock. "Why…would you do that?" Rieko said. "I saved you from freezing…I thought we were friends!"

Ororo looked up at Rieko, who saw his one visible eye grow wide. "I'm your…friend?"

"Well, I guess so," Rieko said.

Ororo looked at the ground again. "Sorry…but this is a choice made by the government, not me," he said.

Suddenly, a giant crash was heard from behind the house. Everyone jumped a little, wondering what was going on. Midori, Hiroko, Rieko, and Ororo went to the back door next to the kitchen and slid it open. None of them could believe what they were seeing…except maybe Ororo.

A strange hovercraft was apparently smashed to pieces, a crater left in the ground from where it crash-landed. Smoke was coming from it, and next to it was an orange frog-like creature with black eyes and a ~ symbol on his forehead and stomach.

"Ah, what the—piece of junk! Man, the army always provides the most broken, worn-down pieces of--,"

"Ahem!"

The orange frog turned to see the three Okumara sisters and Ororo standing on the back porch, Midori with her arms crossed and Hiroko with a look of shock on her face.

"G-gah! Pekoponians!" the alien exclaimed. He saw Ororo standing next to Rieko, and the orange one ran towards him full-speed, knocking him to the ground.

"Ororo, I thought I'd never find you! Dude, where've you been! You disappeared the other day, and—and…"

The orange frog's expression changed to sadness when he realized that Ororo was not responding, and seemed to have no idea what was going on. "Ah, Ororo…you okay, man?"

Ororo looked up at the orange frog. "Sorry, but…who are you?"

The orange frog jumped up, tears running down his face. "H-how could you? You're so mean, Ororo! How could you forget your best friend Delulu?"

Rieko knelt down next to the orange frog as Ororo stood up again. "When I found Ororo," she explained, "he had amnesia. He still hasn't regained all of his memories."

The orange frog looked up at Rieko, still teary-eyed, then reached up and took her glasses off of her face.

"H-hey! Give back my glasses!" Rieko said, holding out her hand.

"So, these are Pekoponian glasses…almost the exact same design as ours…" the orange frog said, examining the pair of glasses.

"I said give them back! It's hard for me to see without them!"

The orange frog placed the pair of rectangular glasses in Rieko's hand, who hastily put them back on. Then, he turned back to Ororo. "So, you have amnesia…? Too bad, I'll have to fill you in on everything, man." The orange frog crossed his arms, as if trying to look professional. "My name is Delulu, and us two are the leaders of the OroDelu Platoon, which has been sent here—,"

"To try to conquer this planet," Ororo finished. "Yeah, I remember the part with us being invaders."

Delulu smiled at Ororo. "Good, you remember something," he said. "I don't know much else about your past, since we only met each other back when we were first signed up to the Keronian Army."

Ororo nodded in approval.

"And with that said," Delulu continued, "once we get my hover craft fixed up, we can get going!"

"Not so fast."

Delulu turned to see Midori and Hiroko looming over him, their arms crossed and shadows cast over their faces.

"If we let you continue with your plans," Midori said, "then you'll enslave the entire human race. We won't let that happen."

"That's right," Hiroko continued, "you won't be going anywhere."

Delulu, Ororo, and Rieko looked at them with shocked expressions. "So you mean…" Rieko said,

"We're staying here?!" Ororo and Delulu shouted in unison.

"Well, yeah," Hiroko said. "If they stay here, that means they can't go anywhere else, right? So that means they can't enslave us."

"Oh, you foolish Pekoponians." Everyone turned to see Delulu, looking especially evil. "You don't know of the power we have…with the Delu Ball!"

Delulu pulled out a bright orange ball with an antennae and multiple buttons, and everyone stared at it, as if expecting it to explode.

"With a single push of a button, I can easily kill you and anyone else who gets in the way of our victory." Delulu was holding his finger over a white button. "This button right here can easily destroy you—unless you agree to my--!"

Delulu stopped as Ororo lunged at him, grabbing the Delu Ball away. "What do you think you're doing?!" Ororo yelled at Delulu. "I probably would be dead if they hadn't saved me! They're our friends!"

Delulu looked up at Ororo. "What do you mean by that, dude?" he said. "We're here to enslave them, not befriend them!"

Ororo glared at Delulu, then smashed the Delu Ball against the ground.

"Ororo, what are you doing? You could break the Delu Ball!"

Ororo looked at Delulu. "That's what I'm trying to do."

"Aye! P-please don't, Ororo! Central will kill me, for sure!"

Ororo looked at Delulu. "I won't break it if you promise to leave the Okumara family alone."

Delulu looked up at Ororo. "Alright, fine," he said.

Ororo looked around to see that Midori, Rieko, and Hiroko weren't there. Where could they be?

He opened the back door to see the sisters sitting at the table, sipping tea from steaming cups.

"Oh good, you're done with your little fight," Midori said. "I expected it to last longer."

"Yup," Hiroko said, "and now you owe me chocolate, Midori-chan!"

Ororo and Delulu sweat dropped. _They were taking bets on us?_

A whirring sound was heard from the front of the house, and Rieko looked out the window in time to see their mom's car coming down the snowy driveway.

"Uh-oh," she said.


	3. A New Home

Midori, Hiroko, Rieko, Ororo, and Delulu all watched nervously out the window as the car came down the driveway. Rieko felt her pulse going a hundred miles a minute. She knew her mom wouldn't be very pleased to see that they were hosting aliens in their house!

"Hurry up, you guys! Hide!" Midori shouted at Ororo and Delulu. The two frogs jumped up and saluted at Midori. "Sir yes sir!" they shouted in unison, and Ororo led Delulu up the stairs to hide in Rieko's room.

The sisters then tried to look like nothing had happened and everything was perfectly normal, as they sat innocently at the kitchen table.

The front door opened, and their mom came in carrying several large grocery bags, her bright red hair looking a little disheveled.

"Hey girls," their mom announced, dropping all of the grocery bags on top of the kitchen table. "Could you put these away? I'm going to make some tea."

Rieko, Midori, and Hiroko looked at the grocery bags for a moment, then sighed. So far, so good.

The sisters started putting away the groceries as their mom sipped some tea at the table, relaxing after her morning errands.

"Oh, my book!" their mom shouted, standing up. The sisters looked at their mom.

"Your….book?" Hiroko said.

"Yeah, I left my book on the back porch last night," their mom said. "Oh, I hope the snow didn't ruin it!...I've got to go get it."

Rieko, Midori, and Hiroko all looked at each other with anxious expressions. If their mom went out the back porch, she would see the spaceship!

"I-I can get it, Mom," Rieko said, pushing her mom back to the table. "J-just sit down and drink your tea…!"

"I can get it," her mom said. "You just keep helping with the groceries, okay?"

"Wait, but--!"

But before the sisters could stop their mom, she opened up the back door and stepped out onto the back porch…and saw the busted hover craft.

Their mom looked at the crater in the snow and the broken hover craft, then turned to the sisters. "Girls, what happened?"

Midori, Rieko, and Hiroko stepped back from their mom, scared. "N-nothing!" Midori said. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that!" their mom replied, pointing at the smoking hover craft in the snow. "What happened while I was gone?"

The sisters looked at each other, and Hiroko stepped forward. "Mom…er, how would you react if I said that aliens were living in our house?"

"I'd think you were joking."

"But what if I wasn't?"

Their mom raised an eyebrow, looking at Hiroko. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that there are aliens in this house, Mom." Hiroko gave her mom a serious look, as if to tell her that it really was the truth.

"You're joking, right? There's no way I'm going to believe you--,"

"But it is true!" Rieko said, stepping forward. "We can even introduce them to you."

The sisters nervously led their mom up the stairs, and realized they didn't know where Ororo and Delulu were hiding.

"They're probably hiding in my room," Rieko said. She opened up the door to her bedroom to find Delulu trying to stuff himself inside the sock drawer of her dresser.

"Oro! Get out of there, Delulu!" Rieko said, and she grabbed him by the top of the head and pulled him out.

Delulu sweat dropped. "Dude, you told me to find somewhere to hide from your superior!" Delulu looked over to see their mom, flabbergasted, in the doorway. "Ah…is that your superior?"

Rieko sighed. "In a way, yes," she said. "Now where's Ororo?"

"Up here."

Everyone looked at the ceiling to see Ororo standing on it upside-down, like a ninja. He jumped down onto the floor, which still had the blankets that Rieko set up.

By this point, their mother looked like she was about to faint. She walked over to Rieko's bed and sat down, still looking shocked.

"Oh, I must show respect to the superiors!" Delulu said. He took out the Delu Ball (_How'd he get _that_ back?_ Rieko wondered) and pressed a button, which shot out a bundle of flowers. "For you," Delulu said, handing the flowers over to Rieko's mom. She took them, still looking in shock.

"See? We were telling the truth," Hiroko said. Their mom just sat there, staring blankly at the bouquet of daisies and daffodils.

"Er…Mom?" Midori said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, their mom jerked up. "We have aliens living in our house!"

Everyone sweat dropped, all thinking _Delayed reaction…_

Hiroko sat next to her mom. "So…can they stay?"

"Of course not! They have no reason to!"

"But Mom," Rieko said, turning on her mischievous side, "think of all the housework they could help with…you wouldn't have to do any of it if they stayed here…"

The two frogs looked at each other and gulped. _W-work…?_

"Also," Midori chimed in, "imagine the commotion it would cause if we let these aliens loose."

Their mom looked at the sisters with puzzlement, then responded, "All right, I'll let them stay." She turned to Ororo and Delulu. "But you two will work for your stay."

As she stood up to leave the room, still wielding the flowers, she said, "Oh yes, and girls, don't think I won't be telling your father about this."

The girls sweat dropped as their mom closed the door behind her, leaving the three humans and the two Keronians cramped inside Rieko's bedroom.

"Yay! We get to stay, dude!" Delulu exclaimed, pulling Ororo into a victory dance. Ororo sweat dropped as Delulu spun him around and around.

Rieko smiled. She was glad that the aliens were able to stay. She was getting bored of every day being the same; school, home, chores. But now, things might change, and there might be some excitement!

Midori stood up and grabbed Delulu by the top of the head and lifted him up, interrupting his victory dance. "And where do you think you're going to stay?"

Delulu looked at Midori. "Well, we can create a pocket in space by using the Delu Ball…"

"Dude, you can do that?!" Midori was so excited that she dropped the orange frog onto the floor, causing a large egg to form on his head.

"It should be easy enough," Delulu said, rubbing his injured head.

The party walked down to the kitchen, and out to the back porch. They went to an area of the back side of the house where there weren't any doors or windows, just wall.

"This should be good, man," Delulu said. He pressed a button on the Delu Ball, and a purple beam shot out of the antennae and at the wall. There was a bright light for a few seconds, then everything calmed down. Everyone looked to see a small black circle printed onto the wall.

"That's it?" Hiroko said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"There's more," Delulu said. He put his finger onto the circle, and a purple vortex appeared. The group suddenly felt themselves being sucked inside, and coming out somewhere else.

Rieko opened up her eyes and adjusted her glasses, only to realize that she wasn't on the ground anymore. She and the others were all floating around in an inky blankness.

"So…this is where you'll be staying?" Midori asked sarcastically to Delulu.

"Dude, you haven't seen anything yet." Delulu pressed another button, and a large room formed around us. They landed on the tiled floor as a sofa, a coffee table, chairs, and futons popped out of mid-air and landed on the floor perfectly. The walls colored themselves a cheery yellow, and lights appeared on the ceiling, lighting up the room.

They all gasped in amazement as we watched a decked-out room form before their very eyes.

"Sweet!" Midori said, as she hopped onto a black leather sofa and kicked her legs up.

Rieko looked all around the room; there was even a wide-screen TV and a Wii! This place was loaded.

Hiroko, Delulu, and Midori all decided to play on the Wii ("Dude, why can't you make a Keronian on this?!" Delulu exclaimed as he was making a Mii), and Rieko grabbed them some sodas from a small fridge loaded with snacks.

"What's wrong, Ororo?" Rieko asked as she offered the navy-blue frog a cherry soda.

"There's a flaw in this room."

"Like what?"

"A lack of exits."

The ones playing at the Wii turned to look at Ororo, and Rieko stood there. _He's right, there's no exit… _Ororo just sat calmly, sipping his soda.

"Dude, you really forgot how space pockets work, didn't you?" Everyone turned to look at Delulu, who was chuckling a little. "There's an exit, it's right there." Delulu pointed to a small black circle that was next to the TV screen.

Everyone sighed in relief. "You had me scared for a minute there, Ororo," Midori said before returning to the video game.

Rieko sat down next to Ororo. "Have you started to remember anything else?" she asked him.

Ororo looked up at her, his dark eyes looking a bit sad. "No…well, yes, but it doesn't make much sense…"

The girl cocked her head to the side, adjusting her glasses. "I'm sure we can figure it out," she said. "Tell me about it."

The frog looked into his soda bottle. "Well, I think the memory was from a long time ago, when I was just a kid. But there was a girl there…and I don't remember exactly what happened, but something happened to my eye…"

He put his hand up to the cloth that went around his face, hiding his right eye. Rieko knew the memory had something to do with why his eye was concealed, and wanted to help him figure it out.

"Don't worry, Ororo." The frog looked up into the girl's smiling face as she patted him on the head. "We'll help you figure everything out, I promise."

Ororo looked up at Rieko, and actually smiled a little.

"Hey, Rieko! Come on, you gotta play this game with us!"

"Right, coming!"

For the rest of the afternoon, the party of five played games and chatted with each other. Lots of soda was consumed, and they enjoyed having a great time together.


	4. Enter Teroro, Beware!

**Ororo & Rieko: We're soooo sorry! *bows to audience***

**Delulu: Why the heck have you not been working on the story, you two?!**

**Rieko: Well, we've both been really busy for the past couple weeks…**

**(Flashback #1: Ororo and Rieko swordfighting in a play) (Flashback #2: Ororo and Rieko working backstage for a play) (Flashback #3: Ororo and Rieko working on several projects)**

**Midori: Excuses, excuses. You two really need to work on the story, now!**

***Rieko drops an anvil on Midori's head**Midori torches Rieko with a flame- thrower***

**(This is Midori, putting a secret message!! HIII!!! Ya…I'm going to go back to do my homework, but don't tell Rieko.)**

**Delulu: Wait, Ororo—you're into theatre?!**

**Ororo: ….**

**Delulu: Blackmail time!!!!**

**Hiroko: Anyways, let's just get back to the story!**

"Time for school, wakey-wakey!"

Hiroko and Midori were jumping on Rieko's bed, which Rieko was still in…and sleeping.

"Oro…go away, go away…" Rieko grumbled, stuffing her face into her pillow. She let out a tremendous yawn, and grumbled some more.

"We won't go away!" Midori and Hiroko yelled in unison, jumping on Rieko's bed even more.

Ororo and Delulu peeked inside the bedroom, which was now in a flurry in the attempts to get Rieko out of bed. "Do I even want to know what's going on?" Delulu said to no one in particular.

There was a moment of pause, then… "No," Ororo replied. Delulu and Ororo then silently left the doorway, and no one was the wiser to know they had ever been there.

"Just lemme sleep…" Rieko said, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"She won't wake up!" Midori said, clearly annoyed.

"That leaves us with no choice…but the ultimate wakey-wakey torture!" Hiroko said, practically on fire with determination.

"You don't mean…!"

"But I do mean..! The tickle torture!!!!"

Hiroko and Midori smiled evilly to each other, and then tackled Rieko, screaming "TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BWAHAHA!!!!!!!!....no, please sto—HEHEHEHE!!!!!!!....pretty ple—GAHA- HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All in all, Rieko was now, more or less, wide awake.~

~ "Yawn…morning," Rieko said as she walked down the stairs. Hiroko and Midori were already almost finished with their breakfast, and they both frowned at Rieko as she came in.

"Sheesh! It's about time you came down," Midori said.

Rieko looked down at her long-sleeved, red-and-white sailor suit school uniform. The fact that winter vacation was already over made her feel sad.

"Well, we should get going now," Hiroko said after Rieko was finished gobbling down her oatmeal. Hiroko turned to Ororo and Delulu. "Don't destroy the house while we're gone, okay?" she said.

Midori, Rieko, and Hiroko all went out the door and raced off to school. Delulu and Ororo were still in the kitchen.

"Well?" Delulu said. "Should we destroy the house?"

A long pause, and then… "No."

* * *

Hiroko sat down at her desk in the small classroom. The elementary, middle, and high school were all part of the same district; and they were all in one building. The different sections of the school were separated into different grade levels—it was a rather large building.

"Good morning, Hiroko-san!"

Hiroko looked up at some students that greeted her as they came. "Morning," she replied. But the other students never said anything else to her, so she continued looking out the window again.

Language arts was boring, history was worse. Math made her head hurt. Then came gym. Gym was one of the only classes that Hiroko actually found slightly entertaining. So when their teacher said that they would be playing ultimate steal the flag, Hiroko was ecstatic.

The field set-up was very odd at their school. Both of the team bases were outside, but you had to cross through the gymnasium before going to the enemy's base. Once you were on the enemy's base, you had to go through the forest surrounding the outside of the gymnasium to where the enemy's flag was hiding. Then, you had to find your way back out of the forest and through the gymnasium, back to your base.

Hiroko was off like a shot when the whistle blew. She flew through the gym, avoiding and dodging every enemy that tried against her. And soon enough, she was in the woods of the enemy base.

Hiroko stopped to catch her breath for a second, before walking silently, staying alert for anyone on the other team. But everything was quiet, nothing made a twig snap or leaves rustle.

And then there _was _a sound. A rustling from up above. Hiroko looked up, expecting a student to ambush her from a high tree branch. Instead, she saw a blue blur move over to another tree. She followed its path with her eyes until it finally stopped.

There was a blue frog on the tree, with a light blue stomach, purple eyes, and glasses. But something was different from this one than Delulu and Ororo. Was this frog…a girl?

"Well, it's suprising that you can see through the Invisibility Barrier," the frog said. "I must admit, no Pekopons that I've come across have been able to do that. You must be a special one."

Hiroko looked up at the frog. "I'm…special?"

The frog ignored her. "I know, how about you battle me?"

Hiroko cocked her head to the side. "Battle you?"

The blue frog jumped down from the tree and landed on the leaf-covered ground. "Yeah, battle me. You seem like a good opponent." Out of nowhere, the frog pulled out two dagger-like weapons; they _looked_ like daggers, but were shaped like boomerangs. Which meant they were probably dangerous. "Well?" The blue frog said. "Take out your weapons."

Hiroko looked around, and then said to the frog with a sweatdrop, "I don't have a weapon."

The frog sweatdropped as well. "You Pekoponians are never prepared," it said. Then, it handed Hiroko one of the boomerang swords. "Here, I'll loan this to you. Just this once."

Hiroko smiled, taking the boomerang sword. "Why thank you."

The frog and the human smiled at each other, and because this is supposed to be a comedy, just picture tons of sparkles and glitter flying around them. And then they commenced glaring at each other, in which the pretty sparkles were replaced by anger marks on their foreheads.

The frog struck first, running at Hiroko full-speed. Hiroko dodged, and threw the boomerang sword at the frog. It dodged, and Hiroko caught the sword as it came back, and jumped up as the frog aimed a swipe at her shins. Eventually, they got to the point where it became a chase scene battle that led up to the roof of the school.

* * *

Rieko was sitting in science class, looking out the window in boredom. She yawned, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and continued looking out the window onto the woods next to the school.

A white and red blur went by the window, followed by a smaller blue blur. Rieko jolted up in her desk as she realized that the blurs were Hiroko and…another alien?

Rieko clutched at her stomach and groaned. Raising her hand, she said, "Sensei*, I don't feel so good. Can I go to the nurse?" The teacher gave her the go, and Rieko ran up to the roof, much faster than a sick person would.

* * *

Midori laughed as two of her guy friends pushed each other around, arguing over an ohagi* that one of them brought in. They were in a hallway that only had a few other kids in it, all of them on their way to the next class. Midori leaned against a wall parallel to a wall of windows to continue her laughing.

A white and red blur went by the window, followed by a smaller blue blur. Midori looked out the window in amazement. That was just Hiroko and another alien!

"Tell Sensei I'm going to be late!" she yelled to her friends as they argued over the ohagi. Midori bolted to the stairwell and went up.

* * *

Hiroko and the alien were panting on the roof of the school, a few meters apart, facing each other.

"So…you're a…another Keronian?" Hiroko said, holding a cramp in her side.

"Yeah…" the frog said, doubled over. "How do you…know there's more than one…?"

"Hiroko!"

The human and the frog looked over and saw Rieko and Midori running towards them from the stairwell, both panting a little. They both stopped when they got closer to the duo.

"Hiroko," Midori said, "are you okay?"

Hiroko looked up at Midori, still clutching her side. "I'm fine, Midori," she said. "Just…just having a…little fun."

Rieko, who figured her little sister was okay, turned to the alien. "So, who are you?" she asked.

The blue frog stood up strait and proud. "I am Corporal Teroro of Keron," she said with a great deal of pride.

"And…do you know Ororo or Delulu, by any chance?"

Teroro seemed struck by Rieko's question. She took a step back, then said, "I must not give you any further information about me," Teroro said. She stuck out her sword-free hand to Hiroko. "My sword, if you will."

Hiroko handed Teroro the boomerang sword, and then the frog disappeared in a blue blur. The sisters shrugged, and headed back to class.

"Yo, guys," Midori said as she entered the frogs' secret base. To her surprise, only Delulu was in the base, looking at something on an orange laptop (Where'd that come from? Midori thought); Ororo was nowhere to be found. "Where's the other one?" she asked.

"He said he wanted to do you dudes a favor in return for letting us stay here," Delulu said, not bothering to face Midori as he spoke. "Or something like that."

"Oh, well," Midori said. "Anyways, do you know a 'Corporal Teroro'?"

This time, Delulu did look up at Midori. "She's part of our platoon," Delulu answered. "Why do you ask? Is she here?" Delulu hid underneath a sofa cushion, as if afraid that Teroro _was_ there.

"No," Midori said, "but she was at our school today."

Delulu emerged from under the sofa cushion and let out a sigh of relief. "Dude, you don't know how happy I am to hear that," he said.

Meanwhile, Hiroko and Rieko were looking for Ororo. To their surprise, they found him in the kitchen, making them some onigiris*. Hiroko made Rieko take the first one to make sure they weren't poisonous. They weren't—in fact, they were quite yummy.

"Thank you, Ororo!" the two girls said to him. Ororo smiled and went onto the back porch, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"My my my, Ororo. I never thought you could sink _that_ low."

Ororo looked toward the source of the sound to see Teroro standing in a tree at the edge of the forest.

Ororo flushed a little in embarrassment. "Teroro," he said. Then he realized; he _shouldn't_remember her because he lost his memories. So why did he remember her name? He then realized that it was this Teroro that was in his memory from his childhood, but she was older now.

Teroro walked over to Ororo, smiling. "It sure is nice to see someone I know well," she said. "And am I right to assume that Delulu is here as well?"

Ororo nodded.

"But why are you at this Pekoponian house? Aren't we just slacking off at this point?"

Ororo shook his head. "Not really. Just think of this as…as our operation center," he said.

Rieko and Hiroko came out to the back porch to see the blue frog. "Teroro!" Hiroko exclaimed. Hiroko nodded in respect to Hiroko.

Then, Midori and Delulu came out of the secret base. Delulu's eyes widened when he saw Teroro, and Teroro's face went red—with anger, that is.

"T-Teroro-dono! How nice to see you again!"

"Why hello, Delulu…we have unfinished business, don't we?"

Delulu started walking backwards, putting his hands out as a sign of innocence. "Now, j-just hold on, Teroro-dono!..."

Too late. Teroro had pulled a bomb from out of nowhere (it was already lit, too) and shoved it into Delulu's face, where it abruptly exploded. Delulu flew up into the sky and came back down, nothing but a smoky and burnt ragdoll.

Midori checked if Delulu was alright (while laughing), and the other three just laughed, as Teroro beamed with pride.

"Wait…how did you find us?" Ororo asked.

"Well, the Pekoponians said something about you and Delulu, so I followed them here."

Ororo smiled to Teroro. "Well, welcome to the Okumara residence."

*In case you didn't know…

Sensei*=Japanese word for teacher

Ohagi*=A riceball with bean curd

Onigiri*=Riceball


	5. Coffee Attack

**Rieko: Yet again, me and Ororo have taken a long time to come out with the next chapter, oro….**

**Ororo: We sincerely apologize…yet again.**

**Midori: Get to work already!**

**Rieko: Oro! Okay, okay…. 0.o**

**Ororo: Also, a quick note; it may be mid-April right now, but it's still mid-January in the story. I know we're three months behind, but we'll try to catch up. In the meantime, just try to bare with us, please.**

**Rieko: Thanks for reading!**

"We're home!" Rieko announced as she, Hiroko and Midori came in. But the frogs were nowhere to be seen.

"Great," Midori said. "Where'd they go off to now?"

Rieko went to the back porch and saw Teroro meditating there, sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed. Deciding it best not to disturb her new (and destructive) friend, Rieko went to the black spot on the wall and put her hand on it.

Rieko closed her eyes as the odd, yet familiar sensation of your entire body disappearing came over her. When she opened her eyes, she was in the secret base of the platoon. Delulu and Ororo were not present.

"Hey, is anyone here?" Rieko yelled into the room. A small, orange figure emerged from under the sofa cushion, slowly at first, but then moving very fast.

"Oh good," Delulu said, running up to Rieko. "You're not Teroro. Man did you scare me!"

"Nice to know," Rieko said. She looked around the room. "Where's Ororo?"

"Oh, him?" Delulu said, sitting on the couch. "No idea."

Rieko sat down next to him. "Delulu, you've known Ororo for quite some time from this platoon of yours, right? Can you tell me about his past?"

Delulu looked up at her, confused. "Well, I don't know much about his childhood," he said. "You'd have to ask Teroro about that."

Rieko's eyes widened a bit. "Wait—Ororo and Teroro are childhood friends?" she said.

"Yeah, they are. They both were in a special Keronian military school, but Ororo wasn't interested in fighting. But when Teroro signed up, Ororo signed up pretty soon afterwards."

Rieko's jaw dropped. "Teroro…and Ororo?..." She started a nervous laughter.

Delulu looked up at her, now more confused than ever. "Dude, is there something wrong?"

Rieko stopped laughing. "Nothing's wrong…I just thought of something."

"If it's that Ororo has feelings for Teroro, we've all had our suspisions…except Teroro herself."

Rieko cocked her head to the side. " 'We've all'…? There's more in your platoon?"

Midori teleported into the room. "Rieko, Delulu! We've got trouble!"

Rieko stood up. "What is it?"

"Dad's home from work early."

Delulu jumped up, and then hid under the couch cushion (yet again). "W-who is this 'Mr. Dad' dude?" he asked in a shaking voice.

Midori furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "He's…our dad?"

"Delu!" he exclaimed. "H-he's a superior?"

"Not quite…"

"He must be even scarier than your mom! Deluuuu…" Delulu moaned, burying himself under the cushion even more.

"Get out from under there." Midori reached under the couch cushion and pulled him out by the leg. "Mom's gonna tell him anyways, so we might as well introduce you to him. Ororo and Teroro, too."

With that, Midori carried a writhing and screaming Delulu football-style into the kitchen, as Rieko followed them, amused.

By the time they got to the kitchen, Teroro had finished meditating and was sitting on the table, as a nervous Hiroko sat in front of her. Ororo was still nowhere to be seen, and Rieko was just hoping that her dad didn't accidently run him over.

Heavy footsteps were coming towards the front door. As Hiroko ran to open it, Delulu was a nervous wreck, sweating and shivering.

Hiroko opened the front door. Delulu lost it.

"Lemmeoutlemmeoutlemmeout!" he screamed. He ran for the back door, but Midori grabbed him by the top of the head.

"You're not going anywhere, buddy," Midori said, holding him up as he tried to wriggle himself free.

The footsteps got louder, and tears were streaming down Delulu's face as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

A tall man walked through the door, his figure large (but not fat) and his hair dark gray and thinning. Delulu was shaking uncontrollably as he came inside. Then, the man did something completely unexpected.

"Hi, girls!" he exclaimed, giving a big flashing smile and waving his head as he came in. Delulu turned to stone, his expression still terrified. Midori dropped him as she ran toward her dad.

"Hey dad!" she said. "How was work today?"

"Pretty good," he said. He looked on the table and saw Teroro standing there. There was a moment or two of pause, and then he gave a hearty laugh. "You got a new plush toy, Hiroko?" he said.

"I'm/She's not a plush toy," Hiroko and Teroro said at the same time.

The man blinked, momentarily confused, then let out another laugh. "Oh, so then you must be an alien!"

Teroro blinked at him. "Correct," she said. "Why, is it funny?"

Hiroko, who had sat back down at the table, looked up at her dad. "How did you know she's not an alien…?"

"An educated guess!" he replied. He gave a big smile and made the peace sign with his fingers, which made everyone in the room sweatdrop.

"Anyways," Rieko said, "That's Teroro"—she pointed to Teroro—"that's Delulu"—she pointed to Delulu, still unconscious—"and we have no clue where Ororo is."

"I'm right here."

Rieko turned to where the voice came from, but saw nothing there. Teroro hopped off the table and walked to where Ororo's voice had come from, and raised her arm as if to press a button. Just then, Ororo was visible again, the rainbow aura of invisibility disappearing. He was blushing a little, because Teroro was so close to him.

"Stupid," Teroro joked. "You forgot about the invisibility barrier, didn't you?"

Ororo raised a hand up to the half circle on his hat. "I guess so…I must have hit a branch on it." He looked up at Mr. Okumara. "Oro…who's this?"

"This is my dad," Rieko said. "He's an actor, but he's interested in science as well."

At this statement, Delulu raised his head so he could look at Rieko's dad. "S-science? Like, dissecting things and…you're gonna dissect us?" Delulu promptly fainted again.

The man chuckled. "No, I won't dissect you," he said. "I'm more into robotics and engineering…outer space, too. That's why I'm going to let you stay here!"

Rieko, Hiroko, and Midori sweatdropped. "They were going to stay here anyways…" Midori said.

"Your mom really went along with it?"

Hiroko scratched the back of her head. "It took some minor convincing, that's all."

"If you don't need me, I'll be outside," Teroro said as she walked out the back door.

Midori carried Delulu off to the base, Hiroko and Rieko went upstairs so they could study, and Ororo sat on the back porch. Mr. Okumara took off his shoes and made himself a large mug of coffee with extra caffeine. Hiroko called for him to help with her homework, and he went up the stairs, leaving the steaming mug of coffee on the low table.

Teroro was standing next to Ororo, looking out on the snow-covered back yard of the Okumara house. There was a short distance of nothingness for a dozen or so feet, and then trees and bushes sprouted up, forming a thick forest.

Teroro inhaled the crisp, cold air, but found herself stopping as something disturbed it. It was a bitter smell, yet sweet at the same time. It wafted in from inside the house, from the kitchen.

Without even realizing it, Teroro was walking into the kitchen. Ororo noticed her walking away and stood up. "Is there something wrong, Teroro?"

Ororo followed Teroro as she walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the steaming mug of coffee.

Ororo blinked, waiting for something to happen.

Teroro picked up the mug and drained it down.

"Oro! Th-that could be dangerous, Teroro!" Ororo said.

Teroro's face was blank, and then she turned to Ororo with a giant and mischevious grin.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" she laughed. Ororo sweatdropped, and Teroro shoved a fist into his face, sending him flying into the wall. He smashed into it, and then slid down, unconscious.

Teroro laughed some more, and Rieko came down the stairs. "Okay, what's going—Oro?"

Rieko looked at Ororo's unmoving body. "Uh…do I even want to know?"

Teroro was still laughing, but it was now at a suspicious chuckle. She was sitting so that she was facing the wall and shrouded in shadows. "Heh-heh-heh…heh-heh…"

Rieko raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Teroro, is there something wrong?"

Teroro gave a quick glance around, turned back to the wall, and then stood up. She turned to Rieko with a twisted smile and a live grenade. "Let's play!"

Taking a step back, Rieko's eyes opened wide. "T-Teroro…?"

The back door slid open, and Delulu walked in. "Hey du—Delu!" Delulu's eyes bulged as he saw Teroro turn to him. He then turned to Rieko. "What did you feed her?"

"I-I don't know!"

A small explosion of the erupting grenade went throughout the kitchen, sending dust, smoke, and sparks flying in all directions. Delulu was sent flying through the open back door, but Rieko was able to keep her ground in the kitchen, shielding her face with her arm.

The smoke cleared, and Rieko looked up to see Teroro stumbling toward her. Teroro was laughing a little, and looking absolutely insane. "Do you wanna play some more?"

Delulu jumped in from the open back door and tackled Teroro, sending her flying across the room and hitting her head on the edge of the table, knocking her out. By this point, Midori, Hiroko, and their dad were downstairs, looking confused about what was going on.

Rieko blinked. "Oro…what just happened?"

Delulu looked up. "You tell me! What did she eat?"

Rieko raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? How does food have anything to do with this?"

Delulu let out a sigh. "Teroro has an odd…habit, you would call it. If she smells something interesting, she devours it."

Hiroko was at the table next to Teroro, and saw the overturned coffee mug. She picked it up to inspect it. "Coffee…she must've gotten a caffeine high."

Delulu walked over to where Teroro and Hiroko was. "Yep, caffeine'll do the trick."

Teroro raised her head, and sat up, holding her head. "What happened…?"

Hiroko smiled as she looked down at her friend. "Nice to see you're doing better!"

Midori, on the other hand, actually answered Teroro: "You almost blew up the house."

Ororo walked up to Teroro ('When did he get up?' Rieko thought). "Are you okay, Teroro?"

Teroro blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? …What happened?"

Ororo smirked. "It's a long story…"

The night air was cold and thin, but the blue Keronian didn't seem to notice this as she stood, unmoving, on the roof of the Okamura household. All of the residents were sleeping, and even Delulu was out cold. Ororo, as usual, was nowhere to be found.

Teroro took a deep breath in. _Pekopon is really an odd planet…so much potential, yet the life on it has ruined all its chances…Pekoponians are stupid._

A small movement behind Teroro turn around and pull her boomerang daggers out of nowhere, prepared for battle. But only a navy blue Keronian with a scarf covering his right eye was there, unarmed. Teroro grunted, and the boomerang daggers disappeared. "That's too bad. I thought you were a challenger."

Ororo smiled. "No, just a friend." He walked over to stand beside Teroro, both of them looking up into the starry sky.

"Ororo?" Teroro said. "Delulu said you have amnesia…is that true?"

Ororo looked away. "I'm afraid so."

"But then, how did you remember me?"

Ororo looked at Teroro, taken aback. He had wondered the same thing himself, but he couldn't seem to find an answer. Ororo chuckled and looked away. "I really don't know. But…I think the first thing I remembered had something to do with you, I think. But we were just little kids…and something happened to my eye."

Teroro looked at Ororo, wide-eyed. "You remembered that day?" she asked, almost demandingly. "You remembered…that…?"

"I don't remember the entire thing, just a bit."

Teroro looked down. "I was...hoping that you would be able to remember it. Because I can't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Somehow, I suppressed that memory from myself. I don't even know how, but even if I try to remember it, nothing comes."

Ororo looked up at the stars. Why could both he and Teroro not remember that day? And what had happened to his eye then? Delulu and Teroro both knew more about his past than he did, and Ororo wanted was to unravel the mysteries of his past.


	6. Happy Thanksgiving!

**Hey everyone! I'm deciding that in the lack of time I have, I am going to be doing a Thanksgiving interview of all of the characters introduced so far. Hope you find this entertaining!**

It was Thanksgiving Day at the Okumara household, and Rieko had the homework assignment to ask everyone that lived in her house what they were thankful for. The easiest person to find was the Keronian that was almost always by her side, Ororo.

Ororo was sitting in the kitchen next to her, eating breakfast and helping cook the meals for Thanksgiving.

"What I'm…thankful for?" he asked, "Well, I would have to be thankful that I have such wonderful friends that have cared for me whenever I have been in trouble. Why do you need to know this?"

"It's my homework assignment. I have a feeling as though yours is going to be the most down to earth answer, too." Rieko replied. Now it was to find everyone else….

Hiroko had woken up at the smell of food, and dashed out of bed, just as Rieko was walking up the stairs to find Hiroko. Rieko looked to the top of the staircase just as Hiroko tripped over a conveniently placed banana peel.

"AAAHHH!" They both yelled as the two sisters toppled over one another. Once they had finally stopped falling, a banged and bruised Hiroko quietly asked, "What is…that delicious smell?"

"Oro…" Rieko sweet dropped and scratched the back of her head. Of course, besides gym class and her friends and family, Hiroko was very thankful for food.

Crossing her sister's name off the list, she went in search of Midori, Delulu, and Teroro. Rieko figured that Teroro would be on the roof looking at the clouds, so decided to go ask her next.

It took about two minutes to climb onto the roof, what with the snow that had fallen the night before. And there was Teroro as expected, sitting on the snowy roof, looking up at the clouds. Rieko tapped Teroro on the shoulder.

"Teroro-chan, I was wondering what you are thankful for."

The small Keronian ninja was taken aback by this question.

"Hmm, I guess it would have to be that I am thankful that Ororo is regaining his memories quite well; and for coffee!" She jumped up at this comment and started to spin in circles as though just thinking of the word coffee gave her a caffeine drive. Rieko thought it best to get off the roof as quickly as possible, just in case Teroro started to find interest of injuring people other than Delulu in her caffeinated state of mind.

"So, the last two on my list are Delulu and Midori. Great." Rieko sighed to herself, entering through the portal that led to Delulu's room and the "secret" base he made.

"NOOO! DELU!" Delulu had cried, falling to the floor on his knees. Midori was flailing on the ground, laughing hysterically at the Keronian. On the television screen in front of them, big letters in a bright golden-yellow flashed "GAME OVER".

"Uh, hi." Rieko felt somewhat awkward walking into this situation, even though she did not know why.

Midori and Delulu turned around at the same time to stare at Rieko.

"I, umm, was wondering…what you two are thankful for." Their gazes did not make her feel any less comfortable.

Delulu blinked and answered first, "I would have to say that I am thankful for my two younger siblings, Dariri and Aruru. I love both of them very much. Plus," he pulled out a notebook, "Me and Midori made a new plan to take over Pekopon!"

Midori looked at Rieko and said, "I am thankful for Delulu being my best friend and partner in crime."

"Dude, you are?" Delulu's eyes became teary and the background became very sparkly.

"Yep, Delulu. You are one of my best friends!" They ran towards each other in slow motion and hugged one another.

Rieko's expression grew dumbstruck, and she decided to leave Delulu's room.

/

"Rieko-san, dinner is ready!" Reiko had been writing her Thanksgiving essay for class the entire afternoon, and the delicious smells of turkey, potatoes, squash, and many other foods wafted upstairs.

She went to the kitchen and saw her sisters and the three Keronians sitting around the table. Her parents were coming later, due to work.

"So, Rieko-san." Ororo glanced over in her direction, "I was wondering, we told you what we were thankful for, but you didn't tell any of us what you are thankful about."

Everyone looked in her direction, waiting for her response.

"Well, I guess I am thankful for a house to live in, good food to eat, and for my friends and family. I love all of you, and I hope that we will all have a fantastic rest of the year!"

**Thank you for reading, and have a great Thanksgiving!**


End file.
